This invention relates to dynamoelectric machine mounting arrangements and more particularly to such arrangements which are configured to accommodate dynamoelectric machines of different frame sizes while using a band mount which is particularly adapted for one of the frame sizes.
Dynamoelectric machines, such as electric motors used in blower applications, must be mounted in a particular position relative to a driven device. To maintain this position, numerous mounting systems have been developed. One such system includes a band, commonly called a belly band, which encircles the frame of the motor and is attached by mounting arms to a support structure. Such bands may be in the form of hoop or ring shaped flat straps or hoop or ring shaped wires, commonly referred to as wire forms.
It is sometimes desirable to use a motor having a particular frame size in place of a motor having a larger frame size, in a mounting assembly which was designed to accommodate the larger frame size. In a band mount application, where a smaller motor is to be mounted in an assembly that utilizes a band which was designed to accommodate a larger motor, some type of modification is required so that the band can provide the required motor support. One such modification involves the use of a circular steel channel which is designed to fit the circumference of the smaller motor and to have an effective outside diameter which is equal to that of the larger motor. The motor is then supported by placing the circular steel channel between the motor and the band and tightening the band. However, the relatively high cost of the circular steel channel tends to significantly reduce the savings resulting from the use of a smaller motor. It is therefore desirable to design a dynamoelectric machine mounting arrangement which provides a relatively low cost assembly that is capable of permitting the use of a smaller motor with a mounting band which was particularly designed for a larger motor.